gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2009/Jan-Dec/List/Featured Announcements
January *'January 14' - Get Fired Up! Watch the Trailer, Get an Item *'January 20' - Coraline: Watch the Trailer, Get the Key *'January 22' - Coraline: Take the Quest, Get the Button Eye Kit February *'February 05' - Get Fired Up! Play the Game, Win an Item! *'February 12' - Fired Up!: Watch the New Video, Get Gold! *'February 17' - Sonic and the Black Knight: Watch the Trailer, Get an Item March *'March 16' - Sponsorship: Skittles *'March 17' - Henry Hatsworth: Watch the Preview, Get an Item *'March 19' - Twilight hits DVD March 21. Chat about it on our new thread! *'March 27' - Men's Wearhouse Shop of Fancy: get some prom items. *'March 30' - Monster Learning: Get Some Education April *'April 07' - DYNASTY WARRIORS®: Strikeforce – New Trailer, Free Item! *'April 09' - 2009 MTV Movie Awards: Join the Entourage *'April 13' - Sponsorship: Skittles: Easter World '' *'April 28''' - The Sorceress: Watch the Trailer, Get Some Gold *'April 29' - Take180: New I <3 Vampires Quiz & Gold Prize May *'May 13' - Venus Embrace: Watch The Video, Earn an Item! *'May 19' - The Sims™ 3: Watch the Preview & Pre-Order Today! *'May 29' - Take180: New In2ition Show Quiz & Gold Prize June *'June 08' - Year One: Take the Quest, Get an Item *'June 11' - The Othersiders: Watch the Trailer, Get Night Vision Goggles *'June 16' - DYNASTY WARRIORS® 6: Empires - New Trailer & Free Item *'June 17' - The Othersiders: Go Ghost Hunting, Win an Item *'June 18' - Shop Update: New Rims for your Scion Cars! *'June 29' - Sponsorship: Skittles: Poll, puzzle and more July *'July 09' - Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Candy Truck in Rally *'July 14' - Venus: Watch a Video, Get an Item! *'July 20' - Sponsorship: Skittles: Skittles Fish *'July 21' - Mobile Users: Check Out Go Gaia! *'July 30' - Monster Learning: Get Some Education August *'August 04' - Venus Embrace: Visit the Garden, Get Cool Stuff *'August 17' - Sour Patch® Kids: Check out a Video, Get an Item! *'August 19' - Spectrobes: Origins - Watch the Trailer, Get an Item *'August 20' - Secret Deodorant: Visit Secret Beach, Get an Item *'August 21' - Monster Learning: Get Free Fashion School Info September *'September 02' - SaySwap: Sign Up for a Free Trial, Trade Your Video Games *'September 23' - Sponsorship: Skittles Fun Park is announced. *'September 24' - Sponsorship: The Stepfather October *'October' - No announcements available. November *'November 02' - Sponsorship: Planet 51 *'November 16' - Sponsorship: Planet 51 *'November 18' - Sponsorship: Monster Learning *'November 24' - It’s more fun time on Xbox 360 December *'December 01' - Sponsorship: Harry Potter (DVD) *'December 06' - Sponsorship: Harry Potter (DVD) *'December 07' - Gaia Cinemas: She-Ra: Princess of Power - Take the Quiz, Get Gold! *'December 10' - Sponsorship: Skittles; SKITTLES® Rewards & Raffle: Year-End Giveaway. *'December 13' - Sponsorship: Harry Potter (DVD) *'December 17' - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Watch the Trailer, Get a Raffle Ticket Category:Years/Split